staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 07:40 ZUS dla Ciebie - /26/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Kawałek Kina - Kres świata 9'; film dokumentalny 08:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 2 Chora z urojenia; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 5) - Druga szansa - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 23, Na bis (The A - Team II, ep. 23, Curtain Call); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Pakujemy - Rekarton - dołącz do nas; reportaż 12:40 Gotuj się na święta - /9/; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Ameryka Południowa cz. 1. Amazonia: jedna dżungla, wiele światów (Wildest Latin America) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2986; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 3 Mania prześladowcza; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Klan - odc. 2662 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2987; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2663 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /247/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /10/; magazyn kulinarny 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton 20:06 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Afryka - za głosem serca - cz. 4 (Afrika - Wohin mein Herz mich trägt, teil. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:20 Zemsta II - odc. 2 (Revenge II, ep. 2, Resurrection); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:05 Głową w mur - odc. 3 (Against the Wall, ep. 3 We Have a Cop in Trouble) kraj prod.USA (2011) 01:50 Drużyna A II - odc. 23, Na bis (The A - Team II, ep. 23, Curtain Call); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 02:50 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Świat się kręci - /247/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 686; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 687; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda 10:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Krem chałwowy; felieton 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1207 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 432 - Wolontariuszka; serial TVP 12:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 5 "Mały książę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Zofia Marciniak 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Areszt - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:25 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda Kraj 16:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 3/26 "Fachowiec" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 4/26 "Oddajcie mi dziecko" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/81; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1207 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Chilli con carne; felieton 20:10 Muppety (The Muppets) - txt. str. 777 98'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2011) 22:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (12); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Exile) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012) 23:55 Szybcy i wściekli (Fast and the Furious, The) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001) 01:50 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Czesuaf i goście; program kabaretowy 02:50 Brat 2 - Droga do domu (Brother 2 - On the Way Home) 122'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2000) 05:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Exile); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012) 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 12.12 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48) 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:35 Pogoda 07:38 Wywiad Teleskopu 07:55 Kalendarium Powstania Wielkopolskiego - 95 rocznica - Wybuch; program historyczny 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:25 Pogoda - 12.12 - 2 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Rok w ogrodzie 09:05 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter Project (239) 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 12.12 - 2 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 Relacje - odc. 53; magazyn ekonomiczny 10:30 Dekorady; magazyn 10:55 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 57; magazyn 11:30 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (76); magazyn 12:05 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny 12:55 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 2 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:10 Agrobiznes 13:35 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 3 skrót 1; magazyn 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 29; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:38 Co u nas? 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48? 14:50 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011) 15:50 Paragon - skrót 2; magazyn 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 8; magazyn 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Pod wspólnym niebem; magazyn 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48) 17:31 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:41 Pogoda 17:44 Medycyna i Ty 17:59 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski Wschodniej; magazyn 18:13 Wielkopolska, 20 lat minęło; cykl reportaży 18:26 Pogoda 18:30 Teleskop 18:53 Pogoda 18:57 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:09 Pogoda 19:15 Magazyn Targowy 19:28 Sportowe kariery - Beata Strządała; cykl dokumentalny 19:43 Zielonym do góry Poznań - Zielonym do góry Poznań (3/2014); magazyn ekologiczny 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Teleskop 20:20 Pogoda 20:24 Rewolucja na widelcu; magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 12.12 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 12.12 - 4 22:02 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:18 Pogoda 22:22 Wiadomości sportowe 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 55; magazyn 23:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48) 23:40 Raport z Polski 00:05 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 211 (odc. 211); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 00:15 Paragon - odc. 5 Porada 1; magazyn 00:25 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter Project (239) 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 12.12 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda - 12.12 - 4 01:55 Telekurier 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Raport z Polski 02:50 Pod wspólnym niebem; magazyn 03:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48) 03:20 Dekorady; magazyn 03:45 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 57; magazyn 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011) 05:15 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 2 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 55; magazyn 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:33 Podwodna Polska - Podwodne cmentarzysko; reportaż 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2838 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 642 Sezon: 12 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 643 Sezon: 12 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 566 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1997 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2767 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 24 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 337 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1998 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 400 20:10 Doktor Dolittle 21:50 Granice wytrzymałości 0:30 Twarde lądowanie 2:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4070 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 647 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1518 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1986 11:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 8 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 9 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 38 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 9 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2268 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 39 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4071 20:00 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 27 20:05 Troja 23:35 Wyspa tajemnic 2:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 3:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4071 3:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 224 4:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2268 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /246/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:00 KucinAlina - (9) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Gorący temat - odc. 13/16 Prawdziwe kłamstwa; serial TVP 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc.11 "Jutro wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 11 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1089; serial TVP 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 2* Szpion - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton 14:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093* - Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. III, odc. 12); talk-show 16:55 Gorący temat - odc. 13/16 Prawdziwe kłamstwa; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (626) Triobrandy - Kryza 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 11 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak hartowała się stal - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezwykłe ryby słodkowodne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 11 "Jutro wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:25 Skarby prowincji - Zamarte; cykl reportaży 19:45 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Zimowy powrót 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 11 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 571 Układ; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (627) 22:00 Moje miasto - txt. str. 777 59'; film TVP 23:15 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 00:45 Gorący temat odc.13/16 - Prawdziwe kłamstwa; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 11 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak hartowała się stal; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Zimowy powrót 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 571 Układ; serial TVP 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 11 "Jutro wesele"; serial fabularyzowany TVP 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (627) 04:20 Moje miasto 59'; film TVP 05:20 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 06:35 Zakończenie dnia